Forever Yours
by Nicole290
Summary: Old titleTWLG revised At the end of her 7th year in Hogwarts, Abigail Porter finds out something that will change her life. She's pregnant. With Harry Potters child. Even worse, they broke up before she found out. And you think your life's bad? HPOC RH
1. Prologue

Dearest Journal;

I guess I should start by telling you the basics about myself. My name is Abigail Porter, I am eighteen years old, I have medium length, chestnut colored hair, bright blue eyes and I stand around 5'5". I should also mention that I am a witch. Now before you go running off thinking I'm some loony girl that should be locked up, you should hear me out.

I have attended a boarding school called Hogwarts since I was eleven years old. I spend the whole school year living here, only going home for Christmas and Easter. During the time I have spent here, I have learned about everything magical; from making potions, to transfiguration, to learning about the magical history. I have had some of the best times in this castle, and I am sad that they will soon be coming to an end. For at the end of this year I will be graduating. Although I am nervous, I am looking forward to going out into the world that surrounds me, knowing that my best mates will be with me every step of the way.

My closest mates are Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. Yes, the Harry Potter, although up until a few weeks ago we had been more than just mates. We had been going out since the middle of our sixth year, and we had been closer than any other couple. Than why, you may ask, did we call it off? Well we both agreed to stop seeing each other. We are both going into different career paths, and decided that if we still loved each other once we were finished our training then we would get back together. You may find that odd, but we didn't.

Now, you may be wondering, how did I start hanging out with the golden trio? Well, it happened in the start of our sixth year. We were all partnered up in a group for a History of Magic project that took two and a half weeks to do. At first we only hung out to do the research, but soon we started to get to know each other better. Not too long after that I started hanging out with them outside of classes as well. Now we are all almost inseparable!

Well, now that you know that about me, I guess I should give you some more information on my personal history. To start with, I'm what you call a 'muggle born'. That means that both of my parents were muggles, which is a person who can't do magic. I was raised by my mother after my father left when I was three years old. That was when my magic abilities started showing, and he couldn't handle having an 'odd' child.

My whole life I have lived in London. I attended a muggle school until the summer when I turned eleven, which was when I received my letter to Hogwarts. My mother and I were both shocked the day I received my letter, but ecstatic at the same time. September first I left for my new school.

I think that's all there is to me, for now at the moment. Who knows what my future will hold.

Forever Yours,

Abby


	2. The News

Chapter 1: The News

_Dear Faithful Journal;_

_I'm sitting on the window ledge in my dormitory, waiting for Hermione. I told her I had some huge news that would shock her something awful. I can't believe it myself! I'm still in total shock... I mean me? I'm only 18 for Christ's sake! This is NOT supposed to happen! And after my first time too! I don't know what I'm going to do... I guess I'll have to tell Mother... At least it's the end of my last school year here; I won't have to mysteriously leave. Oh my God, what if everyone finds out? I couldn't handle it if everyone knew! And what about Harry? I can't exactly go up to him and be all, "Hey Harry, how's your day been? Oh, well that's good! By the way, I'm pregnant, with you're child, and yes it's yours for sure. Sorry to ruin your day..." I mean, he's told me he loves me, and I do love him to but we're so young! Not to mention the fact that we stopped dating a few weeks ago… Oh, mother is going to kill me! At least Hermione and I will be living together, that is, as long as she still wants to... oh god, what if she doesn't? What if she totally hates me? What if she thinks I'm some sort of a slut? What if she tells everyone? Oh God, I couldn't handle that... Wait, wait, wait! I should start thinking logically here. She's my best friend. We know everything about each other!! She wouldn't do that...would she? No, no! Of course not! Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. What is taking her so long? I told her that I had to tell her something important! Did she not believe me? Urg! If she doesn't get in here soon I'll explode! I need to stop thinking about this; maybe I should just continue packing, only one more day before I leave this wonderful school forever! I can't believe the time passed so quickly! The seven years seem to have gone by so fast... I'll miss this school, and all the people within its walls. Yes, I think I should just continue to pack until she gets here._

_Forever Yours,_

_Abby_

"Well, you wanted to tell me 'something very shocking,'" Hermione teased, but stopped as she looked at her best friends face. She had noticed that Abby had been feeling sick now for a few weeks, but she still refused to go to Madame Pomphrey. She was really starting to worry about her, especially now, and she looked at her closely. She was really pale, more so then normal, and her blue, normally shining eyes looked dull. Her medium length, brown hair even looked limp and even her magical abilities seemed off.

"Hermione, I think you should probably sit down," Abigail said, pointing to her friend's bed. She watched as her best friend for a little over two years sat down. She started to pace, before finally stopping in front of her friend and took a deep breath.

"Okay Mione, I don't really know how else to say it, so I'll just come right out. Promise me first: please don't tell anyone, and please don't freak out!" Hermione watched her friend, who seemed terrified with tears in her eyes, looking like she would break if she didn't comply. She nodded slowly, now very curious about what was going on.

"Hermione, I…I'm pregnant." There, she finally said it; all she could do was pray that her best friend would stick with her. She watched Hermione open and close her mouth a few times before finally asking, "Are…are you sure?"

She gasped a little as Abby nodded her head. She then took a deep breath, let it go and calmly said, "Tell me everything."

"Harry and I were sitting in the room of requirement a month after Harry had beaten Voldemort. As you know, we both had just recently got out of the hospital wing after being in there for almost two weeks because of our injuries from the final battle…."

Hermione just nodded as Abby took a breath before continuing. "Well we were sitting on the couch, and I was just resting my head on his shoulder, thinking about how calm it was now that the war was over. We were both just relaxing, enjoying our time together when Harry cleared his throat. He told me that he had be meaning to tell me something for a long time now, so I just sat there and waited for him to continue. He told me that he loved me, like he always did, but this time it was different. He told me that now that the war was over he would like to take our relationship to the next level. I was a little shocked, but I did feel the same. So I told him that, and then he kissed me, I deepened the kiss and well, you can probably guess where that lead to…" Abby told her friend while blushing. "Over the next month, we were closer then ever, until we both came to the conclusion that it might be better to go our separate ways, since we will be going in different directions with our lives. It was a hard choice, but I think we made the right one…until now. Hermione, I don't know what to do!"

Hermione sat there a few minutes just absorbing everything that her friend told her. She watched the tears ran down her friend's face. Finally, she said, "Well, you _should_ tell him."

"But Hermione…I can't! I don't want to ruin his life! And I don't want him to worry."

"So instead, you're going to put your own life on hold to raise a child by yourself?!"

"Well, my mum might help me…if she will still talk to me once I tell her. Plus, how hard can it be? I mean my mum raised me by herself! So I should be able to raise a kid!"

"But Abby, your mom was older and you weren't a baby!"

"Hermione, I'll tell him…sometime, just not now." Nervously she watched Hermione take a deep breath, wondering what she was going to say next. Would she be alright with it? What would happen if she wasn't? Thousands of thoughts were racing through her head, and she almost missed what Hermione said.

"…Alright, but only because we'll be sharing an apartment."

"You still want to?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, now more then ever."

Ecstatic, Abby told her thanks then asked, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes…"

"Would you be its godmother?" Her friend almost jumped on her as they squealed and hugged. Although neither knew what was going to happen, at the moment they were content just living in the present.


	3. Nine Months Later

Chapter 2: Nine Months Later

_Dear Journal,_

_It has now been almost 9 months since I found out I was pregnant. Hermione is still a little annoyed at me, since I've yet to tell Harry, but I just tell her, "Well I haven't seen him since we left the train at the end of our 7th year." Then she just looks at me, tisks, and says, "and whose fault is that?" I've also found out that I will be having twin girls! I almost killed the doctor when he told me! Hermione had to grab hold of me so I didn't jump at him. He seemed so shocked…like I should be happy about it, like it was some type of miracle! Honestly, he should try to be a single mom… Well I'm not totally alone; I do have Mione...and my mom. Well, my mom really hasn't been there like she said she would be. I think she's still mad that I got pregnant at such a young age. Also, I highly doubt that my doctor would be happy going from a size 5 to a size like 10! Yesh! _

_Well, Hermione and I have found a great little apartment in a muggle area. Since we were both raised like muggles though, it doesn't bother us. Besides for the great rent, it also has the added bonus of being close to St. Mungos. Since both Hermione and I hope to work there one day it's really helpful. Our apartment is also close to the little coffee shop I used to work at to earn enough money for rent, before I became too pregnant to continue working that is. It was fun though, working at a Muggle job. Our apartment consists of 3 bedrooms, a good-sized living room/kitchen and 1 bathroom. Needless to say we were overjoyed when we found this place._

_Tonight, Ron is coming over to see us. Since he doesn't know that I'm pregnant, this should be a fun night. I'm starting to get more and more nervous as the day goes on, since I have no idea what his reaction will be. I hope that he wont tell Harry…I'll just have to warn him not to tell, and let him know that if he does…well he will be baby-sitting for me lots (ha ha). I've also decided to make Ron the godfather, since I know that's whom Harry would pick. I hope he'll accept… if not, well I don't really know who I would pick. _

_Tonight I'll be cooking supper, so I should leave now and get started. Hermione looked almost ill when I said I would be cooking spaghetti, since that's about the only thing I can cook, and in large amounts. Ron will definitely be leaving with a very big doggy bag._

_Forever yours,_

_Abby_

Hermione watched as her friend closed her journal with a small sigh. She knew that Abby wrote in it a great deal, and would probably go nuts if she wasn't able to put her feelings and thoughts down on paper. Smiling fondly, Hermione remember how Abby almost drove her to insanity looking for it when they first moved into their apartment. Although their apartment wasn't huge, but it was great for the two of them, even the four, once Abigail's kids were born…She still couldn't believe that Abby was going to be a mother! And that she wouldn't even tell Harry! Although it wasn't her place, she just wished that Abby would, knowing Harry would love to know, and be apart of the children's lives.

Hermione watched as Abby slowly got up, using the desk to help her. Slowly turning around she squeaked in surprise when she saw Hermione standing there.

"You're going to give me a heart attack doing that!" scolded Abby. She watched Hermione turn and walk down their hall, laughing the whole way.

"I highly doubt that! And shouldn't you get started on that supper?" she teased.

"'Cause we know you're dying to eat more spaghetti!" Abby teased back and she waddled down the hall after her friend, her thoughts going back to the night ahead of her.

-----

Just after finishing making supper, Abby sat down on her their couch, just starting to relax when someone knock at the door.

"Damn it all!" she cursed and then tried to get up, a useless effort with her new size. She started getting more and more annoyed as she just seemed to sink farther into the love seat. She was tempted to call Hermione, but heard that she was still getting ready in the bathroom. Since Ron would be coming, she was taking an extra long time to get ready. Smiling slightly to herself at her friends behaviour, she finally gave up the idea of getting up and called, "Come on in!" towards the door, waving her wand to open it for their guest. _The joys of magic_, she thought.

"Hey Abby!" she heard Ron say as he closed the door behind him. She looked over the back of the couch and saw him standing in the doorway. He didn't look much different from the last time she saw him. His hair was a little shorter, but to her it was the same old Ron as ever. She was happy to see him again after such a long time, not believing how much she had missed him.

"Well come on in! We can start supper as soon as HERMIONE FINISHES IN THE BATHROOM." She told him, while yelling the last part so Hermione would hear.

Ron just chuckled at her, thinking how they were still acting the same as they were in Hogwarts. As he went to sit down in the chair diagonally from her, he stopped in his tracks. She laughed as his jaw dropped as he saw how big she was.

"Well come help me up so I can give you a hug! I mean I haven't seen you since we got off the Hogwarts Express!"

He stood there a second before going to help her, awkwardly. She gave him a huge hug, after having some difficulties because of her huge stomach. Realising how much she missed him, she held on a little longer, only letting go as Hermione walked into the room. Abby watched as they both smiled and hugged each other, wishing that she had someone she could be that close to, than thought that she had, but had foolishly let go of. _Get your head back in the present Abigail, _she scolded herself. Then she announced that supper was done, and told them to please follow her into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Abby went to sit down in her chair, as both Ron and Hermione froze in the doorway. Hearing Hermione groan at the amount of spaghetti on the table, she turned around with a huge smile, only then seeing Ron's shocked expression.

"Blimey! Are you trying to feed an army?" he joked.

"Nope, just you!" she teased back as Hermione smiled wide.

"You are going home with a huge amount of food Ron, because I absolutely refuse to eat spaghetti for another week!" she laughed.

"Hey now! It's not my fault I never learned to cook small portions," Abby protested.

"Yes it is!"

Ron just smiled to himself as he listened to the two of them tease each other. It was just like old times, except that Harry wasn't here. He was starting to wonder why their other friend hadn't been invited when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm, pushing him slightly towards the table to eat. Throughout the supper they took turns tell their stories and catching up, although Hermione and Ron had been in contact since they had left Hogwarts. By the end of dinner, Abby had finally worked up enough courage to ask Ron the question that had been bugging her the whole night.

"Ron," she started.

"Mm hmm?" he asked finishing up his piece of French bread.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question." She watched as he swallowed his food, and hoped that he would say yes. "You know how I'm pregnant."

"It'd be sort of hard not to notice Ab," he teased. Smiling at his effort to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere, she slowly continued, becoming more and more nervous.

"Well, you see, I was wondering--well only if you would really like to of course, there's no pressure or anything…"

"Abby, you know you can ask me anything." Ron told her, trying to give her the confidence she was suddenly missing.

"I know Ron…well um, I was wondering if you would, maybe, _wanttobetheirgodfather_." She blurted out as quickly as possible, her heart hammering inside her chest as she waited for the answer.

Sitting there surprised at the question he had taken a minute to processes, he smiled and said, "Course! I would love to!" Watching as she smiled a huge smile and slowly got out of her seat, she waddled over to him and gave him a huge hug, repeating 'thank-you' over and over again. After she let go, Ron said, "Wait, did you say _'their_?_'_"

Abby blushed, saying, "I'm having twins." At that, she turned around and waddled off to grab her jacket, Hermione and Ron in tow.

"Where are you going at this hour?" questioned Hermione.

"Relax, I'm just going to go out for a walk and let you two have some time together." She put on her scarf, hat and mittens, as it was early February and still cold. Just as she was leaving she called back to them, "Now don't worry about the dishes and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"So that leaves us to do anything, doesn't it!"

Abby stuck out her tongue and then closed the door with a snap.

When she got down to the ground floor, she wondered where she was going to go. She thought about the park on the corner, but it was too cold for that right now. Then she thought of the coffee shop where she worked. So she started heading for it. After a few minutes she got there and went inside.

Smiling at her ex co-worker, she went and stood in line. As she was waiting, she slowly took off her hat, scarf and mittens, dropping one in the processes. After righting herself from picking it up again, she noticed that the person who had been standing behind her had moved in front of her. Shocked at the rudeness of the woman, she tapped her on the shoulder. As the woman turned around Abby asked if she would please move, only to get sneered at before the woman turned back around. Shocked, she just stood there and waited, miffed that that woman could be so rude. Thinking of different ways to torture this person in her head, she was just thinking of torching her perfect blond hair when she was suddenly brought back to reality when she was asked for her order. Noticing that the other woman was still in front of her, she looked up at Kelly, an old co-worker, and placed her order.

"Can I get a hot chocolate, milk not cream, whip cream and a spoon, please?" Abby asked.

"In other words, the usual," Kelly said. Abby grinned and went to pay before being told that her order was on the house, due to 'a few small difficulties'. Smiling, she then went to her seat by the window near the back. She heard the woman who had been rude to her exclaim to Kelly how rude that had been, only to get ignored and then asked what she would like to order. Now fuming, she placed her order before stalking back to her table, which was in view of her own table. Abby gave her a small wave and smile before taking off her coat and placing it with her things on the seat beside her. Then she got up and went to the bathroom before her order came.

Once she got back and her order came, she sat there, slowly eating the whip cream with her spoon. Suddenly she heard the blond exclaim to her date how she didn't like the service here and how some 'blimp of a woman' had been rude to her. She didn't hear what the date said, but didn't care either. That comment hadn't bothered her, she didn't care what people thought of her. As Abby stared out the window beside her, she felt someone watching her. She looked around and then met a pair of familiar emerald eyes, which seemed not to recognize her. She couldn't believe he was here! Harry Potter was here with that blonde! Abigail was speechless! Then, making up her mind, she pulled on her coat, hat, scarf and mittens and, slowly, got up and headed for the door. Just as she was leaving she heard Kelly call out to her, "Seeya Abby, and come see me after the twins are born!"


	4. Scares and Discoveries

Chapter 3: Scares and Discoveries

After Abigail had left, Ron and Hermione put away the rest of the food and then started the dished.

"So how has everyone been?" Hermione asked, putting another dish in the drainer. "It seems like forever since I've seen them all."

"Well," Ron started putting another dish in the cabinets. "Mum and dad are fine, although dad has been fairly busy this past week with work and such. Charlie is on vacation in Scotland at the moment, and Bill is off on business for Gringotts. Fred and George have been really busy lately since they started their new shop in Hogsmead, and Percy, well he's still trying to be forgiven from the rest of the family. I suppose he thought we'd all be happy that he finally admitted he was wrong and wanted to come back home, but only mum was really happy about it…"

"And what about Ginny? Is she still staying out of trouble after the last howler your mum sent her?"

"Well, she was for a while, but then Fred and George sent her some more jokes to test out, and I think she's still in detention for her last prank," Ron told her smiling.

"I doubt I want to know," Hermione said, emptying the sink and helping Ron put the last of the dishes away.

"You know, this would've been faster had we used magic…"

"It wasn't going to kill you to do a few dishes, Ron," teased Hermione as they walked towards the living room.

"So, how's Harry been? Last time we talked, you said he still wanted to be with Abby," Hermione asked casually as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, I think he might be over Ab," Ron started carefully. He continued after Hermione gave him a confused look. "Well, he has a date tonight, and they've been going out for a month now."

"I see. Who is he with?" Hermione said dejectedly.

"I think he said her name was Amanda Daniels. She's thin, blond, and taller then Abby."

"Oh…well I don't think we should tell Abby, just yet anyways," Hermione sighed.

Ron agreed steadily, before looking at Hermione with big eyes. "Want to play chess?"

"Sure," said Hermione as she laughed as she went to the shelf and pulled down the chess board her and Abby shared.

Half way through their second game Abigail came storming through the door. "Something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing, I just got to see Harry on a date with this _blond bimbo_, who is_ such_ a bitch! _First_ she cut in line in front of me, and then she was--erg! I'm going to my room!" and with that she stormed down the hall to her room. They heard her slam the door, scream in frustration and then throw something against the wall.

"I guess she knows…" started Ron carefully.

"Yes, I guess she does."

"Shouldn't we go and console her or something?" asked Ron

"No, I think we should just let her cool off-"

"Hermione!! Help…" they heard Abby yell, before hearing a small scream. They ran down the hall, opened her door and found her sitting on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Hermione, it's- ow!!" she stopped and gritted her teeth.

"Ok Abby, just breathe like the healer told you too…" She soothed, before quickly whispering to Ron that they needed to get her to St. Mungos. Ron nodded and ran to find the Floo Powder. Just as they disappeared through the grate to St. Mungos, there was a knock at the door and a familiar young man with emerald eyes and jet black hair yelling, "Abby?"

At the coffee shop

Harry was on a date with one Amanda Daniels. 'She's blond, blue eyed, thin, perfect…why am I so bored?' Harry thought as he listened to his date go on about some gossip she heard, fully conscious that his eyes were glazing over. Finally he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once there, he splashed himself with cold water to try to get out of the daze he was in. Truth be told, he had heard that Abigail worked here, that was the only reason he brought his date here, in hope of seeing her. He had never really gotten over her, and he knew he never would. He just wished she didn't take up all of his thoughts. He still worried about her, since she looked so sick when he last saw her. Ron had told him that Hermione said she was great, but he didn't know if that was true or not.

Harry heard something going on outside, which his date was a part of. It was hard not to recognize her voice. He splashed his face just one last time, dried it off and told himself to get his thoughts back on the present, not the past as he headed back to his seat. When he got there he saw his date sitting in her seat glaring at the corner before turning to him and telling him what happened.

"Oh Harry, it was horrible!" she whined.

"What was?" he asked, although not really caring.

Harry was startled as the waitress came over and put their orders down on the table. He noticed she was almost glaring daggers at his date, but he didn't really care. As soon as she left again, Amanda told him what happened.

"Well, as soon as you left for the bathroom, I went and stood in line to give our orders when this blimp of a girl came in. Honest to god, the girl was _huge_, Harry! Anyways, there I was minding my own business when the woman cut in front of me! So I tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to move, but she wouldn't! So, when she bent down to pick up a glove she dropped, I just took my spot back quietly. And then she wouldn't stop pestering me! And to top it off she still got her order taken before me! And she didn't even have to pay! Honestly Harry, I don't much like the service here." And with that she took a sip of her drink, and continued to glare at the corner.

"Well, usually they're very nice here, as long as you're nice to them."

"I was nice!" she hissed at him. He didn't believe her at all, but decided to let it go. They both just continued to drink their drinks in peace. Harry was trying to keep his thoughts away from Abby, so he cleared his throat before asking his date why she was glaring at the corner.

"That _woman,_" she said in a scandalized voice, "is sitting there! Drinking a hot chocolate, really, she doesn't need the calories." He couldn't believe what his date was saying! Well he could, after all she did check the calories of everything and anything before she ate it, she was obsessed with her weight.

He turned to look at the girl who was so rude to his date. He spotted her immediately. She had familiar long brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and he had to admit she wasn't the skinniest person he'd ever seen. She was just staring out the window, as if lost in thought. Then, as if she felt someone looking at her, she turned and caught his eyes. He stared into her blue eyes for a minute, they seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't place her. He continued to look into her eyes, until he saw her pale and quickly got her coat, hat, scarf and mittens on. He watched her slowly get up and quickly rush past them. He wanted to get up to stop her, but knew his date wouldn't exactly like that, so he stayed in his seat. He watched as she headed for the door, and just as she was leaving he heard their waitress call out to her. "Seeya Abby, and come see me after the twins are born!" He paled, and he looked at the door. That was Abby? As in _his_ Abby? He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her! And now she was pregnant? And with twins…he was shocked! From the look of it, she had been really far along too, but who was the father? Had she already replaced him? Moved on with her life when he still thought of her every day? He couldn't handle this! He had to find out the answers to his questions…Just then he was brought back to reality by his date.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked, wondering why her date was being so weird. Thinking fast, Harry told her the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I'm not feeling that well. But we should do this again soon." With that, he rushed up to the counter. Obviously the waitress knew her and could probably tell him where to find her.

"Excuse me, miss," he said.

"Hmm?" she said as she looked up.

"That girl that just left, Was that Abigail Porter?" He asked breathless and feeling like he had already ran a mile, although he had only walked a couple feet.

Suspiciously, she said, "Yes, it was…"

"I know this might be odd, but I've known Abby for a few years and I was wondering if you would tell me where to find her?"

"I'm sorry sir; I can't just give out her house address. Now, if you tell me who you are and how you know her then I might tell you."

"I went to school with Abby. My name is Harry Potter and I really need to talk to her," Harry told her quickly, really wishing that this woman would just tell her where to find his Abby. He watched as recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Well, I've heard stories about you from her, so I guess I can tell you. But if she's really mad to see you, don't tell her I sent you," the waitress, 'Kelly', joked with him. "She lives a few blocks away on Maple Street. Go to the third floor and its apartment 290. Whether she's there or not, I don't know."

Harry thanked her a few times before rushing out the door and towards the place Kelly had told him, his date far from his mind. Right now all he could think about was Abby.

After a few minutes he found that he was in front of the door to her apartment. He knocked a few times and called "Abby", but there was no answer. He knocked again, and called out louder for her, but still nobody came to the door. He continued to knock loudly until a neighbour came out into the hall.

"Hey buddy, give it a rest! I don't think anybody is even home."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, looking at the man standing across from him. He had spiked green hair and was fairly built.

"Because I heard a bunch of yelling and crashing. Then someone started to scream, so I'm guessing she went into labour. It shouldn't be that big of a worry though. She's only a week or two away from her due date." The guy told him, now leaning against his doorframe.

Harry couldn't believe it!Labour!He had just found out she was pregnant!

"Listen, if you want to wait out here for her roommate to come home then do it, just be quiet. Some of us need to work in the morning." With that the guy went back to his apartment.

_I'm going to stay here all night if I have to, _Harry thought. _I'm_ going _to get some answers._


	5. Oh, The Pain Of It All

Chapter 4: Oh, The pain of it all

"HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE HEARD OF PAINKILLERS?!" yelled Abby, as she had another contraction.

"Easy Abby, just squeeze my hand when it hurts okay?" soothed Hermione.

"Hermione, I swear to god someone's going to get hurt if I don't get some freaking PAINKILLERS!" seethed a very angry Abigail.

"Hey Ab?" asked Ron carefully.

"What Ron?"

"Did you know that in 5 minutes it'd be February 14th?"

"What's your point Ron?"

"Well, your kids are going to be born on Valentines Day!"

"And I'm all smiles, now Ron, if you want to say something really helpful, find the healer and tell him to give me something for this DAMN PAIN!!!"

"She doesn't mean to be this way, it's just the pain talking," whispered Hermione to a dejected looking Ron.

"I know," he said.

Finally the healer came in. "So how's my favourite patient?" he asked looking at Abigail.

She just looked at him and glared. "How am I doing? How am I doing? HOW IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I swear to god if I don't get some pain killers soon that ugly tie will start choking you!"

The Healer just laughed at her. "Now, now Abigail. I've been told that you can start pushing now, so how about we do that, it'll make the pain go away," he told her with a smile. "Now, dad, how about you go by her side so she can squeeze your hand to know you support her?" he said looking at Ron.

"He's not the dad!" Hermione and Abby yelled while Ron shook his head.

"Oh, well then…" the healer stuttered, looking flustered.

"Ron, just get over here!" Abby whispered, glaring at him. He rushed over to her and she took his hand. Once another contraction hit, she squeezed his hand as he whimpered and the healer told her to push.

Abby had never felt so much pain in her life! And Ron didn't know that a girl could cause that much pain. Four hours later, Abby was holding two baby girls.

"What are you going to name them?" whispered Hermione as she looked at the sleeping infants.

"I was thinking Lily for one, after Harry's mom and well, Hermione I was wondering if I could name the other after you, since you've been there the whole time for me." Abby asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can! I'm honoured!" Hermione uttered as she started tearing up. She watched as Abby put each baby in its 'crib'.

"Hermione, can I ask you one more favour?" Abby murmured as she started to fall asleep.

"Yes"

"Can you go get my journal and the journal in my top drawer of my desk?"

"Of course!" Hermione stated, knowing she would be heading back to get a few hours sleep before coming back.

"Thanks…" Abby whispered just as she fell asleep.

"Come on Ron, lets go back to my apartment and get a few hours sleep before we come back…err, I mean, if you want to," Hermione said looking down at the sheets.

"Course I'm coming!" Then they started walking to the apartment.

After 20 minutes they returned to the apartment, shocked to find Harry leaning against the door asleep. "Come on, lets wake him," whispered Hermione.

After a few seconds, Harry woke up. "Mione, Ron, where's Abby? Is she okay? What's going on? Who's the father?"

"Harry, Harry! Take a breath, we'll talk inside." With that Hermione opened the door with a swish of her wand and closed the door once they were all in.

As soon as they were in, Harry started asking the same questions. "Well, how is she? Who's the father? Is it a boy or a girl? Where-"

"Harry! Take a deep breath. We'll answer any questions we can, but if we don't think we should be the ones to tell you, then don't get mad at us okay?"

"Ya mate. So first question."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, really tired though," stated Hermione. She smiled as relief showed on his face. She gave a look to Ron clearly stating 'he's not over her'.

Harry, who missed the look, then asked, "Who's the dad?" They could tell he didn't really want to know but did at the same time.

"Harry," started Hermione, choosing her words carefully, "We shouldn't be the ones to tell you that."

Anger went though Harry, but he chose to move past it and asked another question. "Okay, boy or girl?" he asked. He saw them smile at each other, but then look at him. Than Ron said, "Harry mate, why don't you come with us when we go back later? Cause you probably have a million questions and we're too tired to answer them all right now."

Harry just nodded. He would get to see Abby after almost a year he was ecstatic. "Harry, the couch is a pull out, so you can sleep on that if you want. If you want any food, cook yourself something or better yet, start eating the spaghetti in the fridge. I'm going to get some sleep. Night!" She hugged him before heading to her room. Ron shook his hand, smiled at him then followed Hermione. Harry sat on the couch and stared into the fire for the longest time. Finally he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Harry woke up at the sound raised voices. "I know you meant well but we didn't think about Abby when we said that! What if she doesn't want to see him?!"

"Hermione, Harry has a right to see them!"

"Well fine, but if she says out, he's out!" then he heard footsteps leading down the corridor and a slam of a door.

"Everything alright mate?" Harry asked groggily.

"Everything's fine mate, spaghetti?" Ron asked turning towards him.

An hour later the 3 of them apparated to St. Mungos and walked up to the maternity floor. They went to the right room to find Abby already sitting up in bed with one of the babies.

"Alright, Abby?" asked Ron.

"Never better! About time you got here though!"

"We thought you'd be sleeping, or at least resting." stated Hermione.

"Rest is for the week Hermione!"

"So you're fine?"

"Yep"

"Good because we brought someone here."

"Really! Who?" Abby watched as Hermione stepped inside and a tall, black hair, emerald-eyed man took her place.

"Wha...? What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I--what do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm still your friend, b-b-boyfriend or not." Harry stuttered; sound rather pathetic, while his face flushed a brilliant red.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but you're the last person I want to see right now," Abby told him softly, looking down at her baby and avoiding his eyes.

"But Abby… I want to be here. I wanted to see you. I want to know where these kids came from, what you've been doing. I mean, God, so much has changed since our seventh year."

"Well, some changes are for the best," Abby said, looking up at him angrily. "Now, if you will be so kind, I want you to leave."

Ron and Hermione remained bolted to their spots, eyes darting between the two angry parents (the aware and unaware), scarcely daring to speak.

Harry's face changed from hurt to a mixture of hurt and angry.

"At least tell me this, Abby. Who...who knocked you up and then left you pregnant?"

"_Knocked me up_?" Abby hissed, "You think I'm just some...some _whore _who takes a guy a night? I'm sorry, but no friend of mine believes that. And if you're going to speak that way around my kids, then you have to leave."

"Well, that's fine. I don't _want _anything to do with you Abby. We've both moved on. You have your little children, and I have my fiancé."

"Fabulous," snorted Abby. "Than leave. You, too, Ron." Ron's eyes were concerned and angry, but he nodded silently, turning to follow Harry out into the hall. The last thing he heard, as he left the room behind Harry was, "Oh Abby, honey--"

Once they were in the hall, Harry slumped against the wall, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. He looked at Ron like he had never done before. "What have I done?" he asked him.


	6. The Wedding?

Chapter 5: The …Wedding?

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow, I can't believe it's already been over 3 years! Lily and Hermione Jr. are great! It's been a hassle, let me tell you that, but thanks to Hermione and Ron I've gotten it under control. Each day the girls look more and more like their father. They have his mothers' eyes, and my hair, thank god! Their hair is really dark, almost black, but at least it's straight. They seem to have gotten the magic gene though (and let me tell you, they're quite good at it…mind you I am their mother so I would think that!)! That has made for a few scary times though, like when I came in and Lily had Hermione floating in the air! Albus has already informed me that they already have their names down for Hogwarts, so that's a relief._

_Well journal, remember that day the twins were born and Harry told me he had a fiancé? Well I've been invited to their wedding, and was told to bring the girls. It's being held tomorrow at the Weasleys, since they have a big enough place. It's going to be so hard to sit there and watch him marry someone without knowing the truth about the girls! I just might crack with all this pressure! Hermione says I wont, but you never know!_

_On a happier note, I have a few more months until I become a healer! Hermione (who already is one, since she started before me) said she's going to throw a huge party for me. I just told her that if she does we'd have to buy a bigger place so everyone can fit. We laughed for a while about that. _

_Well Hermione and Ron started to date 'officially' about 2 years ago. I was so happy for them that I got teary eyed! Hermione and Ron laughed but in the end I got Hermione to come over to the teary eyed side. _

_Oh, I almost forgot the happiest note yet in this entry. I'M THIN! I lost all the fat I had gained while I was pregnant and now I'm smaller then that blond bimbo Harry is marrying; or so Ron says. _

_I have to get some sleep now. I don't want to be tired at the wedding (which, as you can imagine, I'm jumping for joy about)._

_Forever Yours,_

_-Abby_

The next day Abby got up and got the girls ready for the wedding. It started at 11, which made her mad since it takes a long time to get two 3-year-old girls ready. Hermione said she'd help, but Abigail let her sleep in (since she had come in late from her date with Ron the night before).

At 9:30 Abby got Hermione up, who was shocked to see both girls ready and playing quietly in their room. As she came into the bathroom, she saw Abby putting on the last touches of her make-up. She thought her best friend had never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a knee-length, spaghetti strap, midnight blue dress that hugged all the right curves; had her brown hair just down straight; and was only wearing blush, mascara and lip gloss.

"You're going to show up the bride!" teased Hermione. She watched Abby look at her in the mirror.

"Nah, But I'll give her a run for her money!" She told her as they laughed. "You should start getting ready; I know how long you take." She teased after they stopped laughing. She watched Hermione stick her tongue out at her and start pouring the water for her shower.

"I have to ask, how'd you get the girls ready and make them play quietly in their room?"

"Easy, I promised them we'd go to the café and said they could get mommy's usual." They both laughed then finished getting ready. At quarter to 11, they all left by Portkey to the wedding.

At the Wedding

Ron and Harry were getting ready in Ron's old room. Harry was pacing back and forth, while Ron tried to calm him down.

"Relax mate! Everything is going to be fine," said Ron as he watched his best friend pace.

"Think she'll come?" asked Harry.

"Course, she's the bride!" said Ron, with a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"No, not Amanda! Abigail. Think she'll come?" he asked, looking at Ron.

"Well, I don't see why she wouldn't…" he said as they looked out the window. "Here, they must have just got here. I can see them taking their seats, right by the aisle."

Suddenly there was a knock from the door. "You boys ready?" asked Mr. Weasly.

"We're on our way!" yelled Ron as he pushed Harry out the door. "Don't worry mate, everything will be fine!" Ron told him, silently wishing he believed it himself.

Down in the audience

"Mommy, whose weddings this?" asked Lily

"This is one of my old friends wedding," Abby answered.

"Then whys we here, mommy?" asked Hermione.

"Because I told him I would come sweetie," she told her other daughter.

"Excuse me, which side are you with miss? Bride or Groom?" Abby turned to answer when she saw that it was Mr. Weasley! She gave him a huge smile before letting go of her daughters' hands.

"Mr. Weasley, I can't believe it's really you! I haven't seen you in years!" she exclaimed while she gave him a huge hug.

"Uh…"

"It's me, Abby!" she said letting go of him.

"Abby? As in Abigail Porter? Wow, you've grown so much! You have daughters now, too! I must go fetch Molly; she'll want to see you before the wedding starts." with that he went into the crowd to find his wife before Abby could protest. A few seconds later they both came back, and she found herself being squeezed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear, I can't believe it's really you! Two little girls too! You and your husband must have your hands full!" she exclaimed.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly, dear"

"Right, Molly…you see it's just me, well Hermione too, since we're still roommates," Abby told the woman in front of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright Mrs. We- Molly"

"Mommy, my legs hurt!" exclaimed Lily.

Molly watched as Abigail picked up one of her daughters. She smiled remembering when her children were that small. She looked closely at the little girl in Abby's arms, noticing the little girl had familiar bright green eyes. Molly was shocked, surely it couldn't be…

"Sorry Molly, but if you'll excuse me, we should probably go find some seats," Abby interrupted her thoughts.

"Of coarse dear! We'll see you after the wedding." Molly told her, as she watched the single mother go to find a seat. She turned to her husband, and asked, "Did that child-"

"Have familiar eyes? Yes, I thought so too…oh! Look at the time; I must go get Harry and Ron!" then he left his wife to her thoughts as he went and up to the house.

Harry couldn't believe it, this was the day he was going to marry Amanda Daniels! She perfect woman…but if she was so perfect, why wasn't he happier?

"Harry, it's time," Mr. Weasley told him. He watched as the young man in front of him took a deep breath. He smiled at Harry and said, "Don't worry, everything will be alright,"

Harry smiled at the man that was like a second father to him, and then turned to his best man, Ron. "Ready?"

"When you are," came his reply. Then they walked down the aisle, Ron and the rest of the groomsmen followed by Harry. As they stood at the front Ron watched as his best friend looked around through the crowd and then stop at the person he was looking for. Ron looked and saw it was Abby and her two daughters, his goddaughters.

Harry smiled at her; glad she had decided to come. He watched as she gave him a quick smile before turning and telling one of her daughters something. He felt butterflies in his stomach when she smiled at him, and smiled to himself. Then he heard the music start. He looked at the aisle and watched as the people slowly came down the aisle. First the flower girl and the ring bearer, each with red hair (since they were, after all, Weasley's), then the bridesmaids, and then came Amanda's maid of honour. Finally, Amanda started walking down the aisle, on the arm of her father. He watched her and smiled. She smiled back at him, but he felt no butterflies like he did with Abby.

Once she was up at the altar with him, he watched her father lift her veil, give her a quick peck on her lips and then she turned and gave her bouquet to her maid of honour. They smiled at each other before turning towards the minister, signalling the start of the wedding.

Finally, after listening to the minister go on and on, Ron heard the words he was waiting for.

"If anyone knows why this couple cannot be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."


	7. True Love

Chapter 6: True Love

Finally, after listening to the minister go on and on, Ron heard the words he was waiting for.

"If anyone knows why this couple cannot be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ron watched as the couple looked around the room. He saw Harry's eyes stop on Abby, and then he knew for sure that Harry wasn't over her. But should he speak up? Finally he decided that it would be best, and if Harry was mad at him, so be it. He cleared his throat a bit and stepped forward.

"Excuse me everyone, but I know for a fact that this couple should not be together." He heard a few people gasp and watched as Harry and his bride-to-be turned to him, the bride with an evil look on her face.

"I-I know for a fact Harry that you should not marry Amanda."

"And why shouldn't he?" Amanda sneered at him.

"We-well, you see…okay, Harry you gave your heart to someone years ago, and I know for a fact you are not over her yet, and I don't think she is either. I-I think that you shouldn't go through with this until you feel that you are totally over her…and there's nothing wrong with you Amanda, I just don't think Harry is right for you." as Ron finished, Harry turned to his bride-to-be. They just stared at each other for a few minutes, while the crowd of people held their breaths in anticipation. Finally Harry spoke,

"Amanda, you are more beautiful today in my eyes then ever, but I think Ron is right. I don't think it's right for me to take you from your true love, whoever it may be."

"But-but Harry, you…" he watched the tear run down her tanned skin, and he felt sad for her, but he didn't feel his heart break like he did when he seen Abby cry…

"I'm sorry Mandy," he whispered to her. He watched as she nodded and then turned slowly and walked down the aisle, alone. He watched as their guest looked around confused as what to do.

"Okay everyone. I guess the wedding is, well, off. If you wish to stay, just head to the reception area to the side and help yourself to the drinks and food." He watched everyone get up and head outside, except a few people from the brides side who just disapparated right then. He turned to Ron and smiled. "Thanks mate"

"Anytime. Now go find Abby!" with that Ron shoved Harry towards the crowd. He remembered where her saw her sitting and went there. Once he got through the people he saw she wasn't there. He looked around the crowd and when he didn't see her he started pushing through people to check outside. When he didn't see her, he went and asked Mr. And Mrs Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, have you seen Abby anywhere?" he asked hurriedly.

"I have dear," Molly told him.

"Where?" he questioned, turning to her.

"She told me to tell you the she was sorry about the wedding, and to keep the gift. Then she and her daughters left." She said with sad eyes while handing him the present.

He quietly thanked her and went to sit on the bench in front of the house. He sat down and looked at the gift. It was wrapped in beautiful silver wrapping paper with gold snitches flying over the paper. Slowly he opened it up and saw it was a journal with a picture of Hermione, Ron, Abby and himself on the cover. Slowly he opened it and found a note on the first page. He stared at it a minute before starting to read it.

Once the wedding was cancelled

Abby sat there shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Harry wasn't over her! She was ecstatic! All of a sudden she felt a little hand tapping her on the arm, she looked over at Hermione. She smiled at her daughter while she asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"They aren't getting married sweetie"

"Why mommy?"

"They just decided they didn't love each other enough, honey," she said, before she heard Harry telling everyone they could head to the reception area. She looked over at her daughters and smiled. "Who wants to go to visit Kelly?" she watched as huge smiles lit up their faces. "Let's go then!" and she took their hands and went outside. She saw Molly and walked over to her.

"Molly, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Of course dear!"

"If you see Harry, could you tell him…tell him I'm sorry about the wedding and to keep the gift." Then she handed Molly the gift and took her daughters and left, using the Portkey. She just missed Harry asking Molly about her.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on the wedding! I know this isn't anything big, but I had no idea what to get you and your new bride. I would've gotten you a blender, but Dean stole my idea! Now, I know that this isn't big or anything, but it's just for you. This is a journal to record all your thoughts, hopes and dreams in. Plus, if you get angry with the Mrs, you can just write all about it in here. I know that you're not a huge writer or anything, but I can't tell you how many times my journal helped me out! It's just always there to 'listen' to what you have to say. _

_Now, if you notice the wrapping paper, my daughters picked it out. They seem to already love quidditch, just like their father (whose name isn't mentioned in here so don't bother rushing off to look!). _

Harry smiled; thinking about how well Abby knew him to know that he would've rushed off to look for it.

_The picture on the front is from our Hogwarts days, remember when Colin took it? It was right after the last quidditch game (which, as a proud Gryffindor I'm proud to say we won, thanks to a certain seeker) against Slytherin. I know it's a tad old, but it's the best one I had of all four of us, honest! _

_But I must go and get supper started. If I don't see you again, Harry, I hope you have the best life, and if I do,' till next time._

_Forever yours,_

_-Abby_

Harry sat there staring at the note for a long time. Finally he heard someone come up and sit beside him.

"Hey Harry. How are you doing?" he turned and saw Hermione.

"I'm fine. I just wish I could talk to Abby…" he missed her smile at him but then his spirits lifted as he heard what she said.

"Well then, aren't you glad I just so happen to be her roommate! If you want, you can come back to our apartment with Ron and me, and wait for her, or you can sit here and wallow in sadness." he looked at her and smiled. He saw Ron come up behind her and together they all left with a _CRACK_!

"Bye Kelly and thanks for everything!" Abby called as she and her daughters left the coffee shop an hour later.

"Anytime girl! Now you hurry and find that man of yours!" she smiled as heard her friend. She always seemed to know just what to say.

"Mummy, can we go home now, pwease?" asked Lily in a small voice. She smiled at her daughters and nodded. She also wanted to get home so she could think of the days events.

Slowly they walked back to their apartment. When they got there, Abby stopped in the doorway as her daughters ran into the living room, and just stared at who was sitting on her couch and talking to Ron and Hermione, while looking through photo albums. She watched as he stood up and turned around to face her.

"…Hey Abby…"


	8. Catching Up

Chapter 7: Catching Up

"…Hey Abby…"

"H-Harry?" she whispered, with an expression of clear shock. "Why…why are you here?"

"I...I needed to tell you something. Something that I realized today…although I think I knew all along…but…." he stammered, seeming to not be able to find the right words. Finally, he got to the point of just opening and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water.

Tired of waiting, Abby heaved a sigh and crossed the floor to sit on the couch. She noticed that Hermione and Ron seemed to have conveniently disappeared since she had gotten home, and she made a memo to confront Hermione when this was over.

"Abby…" she turned around to face him. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for him to continue.

"Abby…I, I think, I think that I still…"

"Come on Harry! Spit it out, I don't have all night!" Abby snipped, surprising herself. She didn't know why she was being so cruel to him…

"Abby…I think that I'm still in love with you…" Harry whispered, looking a little relieved that he had told he, but still nervous.

"Harry…I…I don't know-"

"Mummy?" shocked and a little relieved, Abigail turned to face her daughter that were watching her and Harry.

"What is it sweetie?" she cooed, relieved for the distraction from the conversation going on just moments before.

"Me and Mione are tired…"

"OK honey, I'll be in to tuck you in bed in a second" she watched as her daughter nodded, turned around and whet back to her bedroom. Then she turned back to Harry.

"Harry, I can't do this right now…" then she got up off the couch and headed towards her daughters room when she heard him say,

"Well Abigail, that's too bad, because I am not leaving here until we do discuss it."

He watched as she stiffened, and then turned around slowly.

"Fine, but you can wait; I have to go say goodnight to my daughters." before waiting for him to reply, she hurried off to the room that her little girl went into just moments before.

When he was sure she wasn't coming back out right away, he went and sat back down on the couch. He picked up the photo album he was looking at before she came home, and looked down at the picture of Abby and her daughters. They were smiling up at him, waving as they sat in front of a Christmas tree, surrounded by wrapping paper. He sighed as he looked at the picture, his thoughts racing. He had just told Abby that he loved her! And what had she done? She dismissed him! Just like that! He continued to think, while just staring at the same picture, when Abby came and sat down beside him.

Abby watched as Harry jumped when he noticed she had come back. Taking the photo album from him, she smiled down at the picture.

"This was taken just last year…" she told him in a whisper. She watched him nod, and then he looked at her,

"Abby…"

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I just don't know how I feel about you right now…I mean, hell! I was at your wedding earlier!"

"Yes, and if you remember clearly, I didn't get married!"

"I know Harry, but I still don't know how I feel. I mean, it's been so long…and I have two girls now! And-"

"Whose are they?" Harry cut her off, with a serious tone in his voice.

"Harry…"

"Don't 'Harry' me Abigail! I want to know!"

She looked at him slightly surprised, and then looked back down at the picture in front of her. Barely audible, she whispered, "Yours…"

"What?" he asked, not exactly hearing her. Looking at him, she said clearly,

"Yours."

---

"W-what? Mine, but, but how?" he was taken aback. How could they be his? He watched her heave another sign, which he noticed she seemed to do a lot.

Then she said, "Remember years ago now, just after you defeated Voldemort?" he nodded.

"That's how," she pointedly told him.

"Well…what are their names?" he asked, wanting to know as much as he could now that she was actually talking.

"Hermione, since she was always there for me and well…" she trailed off.

"And…" he prodded.

"Lily, I thought it would be the right thing to name her…" she whispered, with pink now colouring her cheeks.

"Which, which one is which?" he asked curiously.

"You know the one who came out here to tell me they were tired?" he nodded. "That's Lily," she told him with a smile.

He smiled back, thinking about how perfectly the name seemed to suit the little girl…his daughter. He still couldn't believe that he had kids! Then he remember something,

"Are they…I mean are they going to…" he stammered, not quite knowing how to say it. He didn't want to sound like he wouldn't like them if they weren't. He watched Abby smile at him then answered,

"Yes Harry, they're witches, and they'll be going to Hogwarts. Albus sent me a letter just after they were born wanting to know if they would be joining the other children there when they got older." She told him with a laugh. He laughed with her, and continued to ask her questions, all of which she answered. They talked the rest of the night, not realizing how late it was getting.

"They've been out there for **hours** Hermione! How do we know they haven't killed each other yet?" Ron whined to Hermione and they sat on her bed, playing wizards chess.

"Ronald quit complaining! Your just hungry!" she teased him. Meanwhile, she was also starting to get hungry. She looked at the clock on her bedside table noticing that it was now rounding on two in the morning. She yawned before looking at Ron.

"Well, why don't we just go out and if they're still fighting we'll just come back here?" she said. Hermione laughed as Ron jumped off the bed, anxious to get out of the room they had been stuck in for hours now.

So, slowly they walked down the hall towards the living room. Noticing it was really quiet; they looked at each other curiously, and started to walk quicker. Once they got to the living room, the noticed why it was so quiet and smiled to each other.

"Well, it looks like they settled their differences" Hermione said, smiling.

"Guess so" Ron agreed, reaching out and grabbing Hermione's hand. They went to turn and go back to her room when she turned around and quietly went to the kitchen. Curious, Ron went to follow but she appeared again, now holding a camera. They smiled to each other, and she quickly took a picture, then they went back to her room to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Harry were wrapped in each other's arms asleep in front of the fireplace, which now only held burning embers.


	9. The End

A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been FOREVER since I updated! Life has been hectic, and truth be told, I totally forgot about updating! I'm sure you're all ready to kill me by now, lol, so I'll just let you get to the story! I hope you enjoy the last chapter the "The Way Life Goes". It's been a lot of fun writing it, and just getting the feed-back that I have. So, thanks:D Now, go and enjoy! Nicole

* * *

Chapter 8: The End

_Dear Journal,_

_Looking back in this journal, I can't believe that it's been **so** long since I last wrote in it! So much has happened since then that I don't even know where to start._

_Well, it has been 7 years since the last entry, shocking I know. Looking back over the years, I can't even believe how much has happened, and how much my life has changed._

_I guess I should start by saying that Harry and I have made up. It took a while and **many** long talks but we finally got to a point where we were both trusting of each other again. Actually, we're closer than ever! After a couple years of dating again, Harry asked me to move in with him at Godrics Hollow, which he (along with the help of friends) had rebuilt to look just like it had. It took a while since we had to rely on the use of pictures and the memories of people like Dumbledore and Remus; but it was worth it! Once I had officially moved all my stuff out of the apartment, Ron moved in with Hermione. It was hard to leave though, after spending so many years there!_

_Although it had taken a while to finally settle down, it was great to be with Harry that much again. The kids loved moving into the house, since they finally received their own rooms. It's been great seeing them run around in their own house, and not having to worry about anything. It's also worth it when I see Harry bonding with them after missing the first few years of their lives. There are so many times when I feel bad for not letting him in during their first years, and I doubt that feeling will ever go away, but it was a bridge I had to cross. And I think that our relationship is better for it._

_So, a year after I moved in, Harry asked me to marry him! It was so romantic! He got Ron and Hermione to watch the girls, and then took me back to our favorite spot at Hogwarts. It was during the fall (my favorite season), and we didn't have to worry about the students because it was during the night, past curfew. We were by the lake, where he had first asked me to be his girlfriend. The moon was shining down on us, as the stars reflected in the lake. We were reminiscing about all the things that had happened at Hogwarts while we were there, and the next thing I know he was on one knee! He told me that, although we have had our ups and downs, we have spent so many years together and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He said he couldn't guarantee that it would always be perfect, but he knew that it didn't matter. That it would be worse spending the time apart. Then he pulled out a ring, which he later told me was his mothers, and asked me if I would marry him. I told him I would, although I actually only nodded because at that point I was crying my eyes out! It was one of the best nights of my life!_

_Later that year, during the summer, we were wed…_

"Hermione, I don't know if I can do this!" Abby cried, as she struggled with her veil. "What if it's a huge mistake? What if he regrets it? What if-"

"Abby, do you love him?" Hermione interrupted, while helping Abby with her veil.

"Of course I do!"

"Well than you can do it. Nobody knows if it'll work, they just hope that it will. And trust me; I know you two will work. You're meant for each other" smiling at her, she handed Abby a tissue to wipe the tears off her face.

"Now, stop crying; you're going to ruin your make-up!"

Harry fidgeted in his tux as he waited at the front of the altar. Although he was happy that he was finally going to marry Abby he was also nervous. What if she changed her mind? Although Ron had spent an hour before the wedding convincing him she wouldn't, the thought still wouldn't leave his head. As he stood there with the sand squished between his toes (why Abby wanted the wedding on the beach, he would never understand), his thoughts all disappeared as he saw his daughters, the flower girls, walking down the 'aisle'. He smiled at them, not being able to imagine his life without them. Then the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by Hermione, the maid of honor. Then the music changed and he saw Abby. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her walk down the aisle. He was sure he looked foolish, with a huge grin on his face that he couldn't get rid of, but when she smiled back at him, it didn't matter. He thought she looked more beautiful today, in her white wedding dress, than ever. It had off the shoulder straps, and a medium length train. He remembered how she had spent months looking for "the right one," and he had to agree that it was worth it. Once she was up at the altar with him, the wedding started. Neither of them knew exactly what was said by the minister, they didn't fully remember the vows they said to each other, but they didn't care. They were finally going to be together forever.

_The months after the wedding went by in a happy blur. We had Hermione and Ron watch the girls when we went on our honeymoon, but after a week and a half, I had to cut the trip short. I missed them too much, since that was the longest I has been away from them. Harry didn't seem to mind, he seemed to really understand; that and I think he missed them as well._

_Less than a year later we had another child, Sirius James Potter. He has Harry's messy hair, but brown, and the family green eyes. He is **the** **most** handsome child there is, although I am his mother so I would say that. I did let Harry name him tough. It took me awhile to get him to agree that Sirius James sounded better than James Sirius though. Needless to say, Harry was in love with him. I think he was mainly happy because he was a part of Sirius' life right from the start._

_It's been a few years since he was born now. In the fall Lily and Hermione will be off to Hogwarts for their first year. I don't know how I will handle it, but at least I have Sirius and Harry keep me company._

_Forever Yours,_

_Abby_

"Bye girls! Now be good for the professors, I don't want any letters sent home about you two! Owl me once you get settled, or better yet, as soon as you get there-"

"Just let us know what house you get into and how you like the school as soon as you can." Harry interrupted his wife. He knew Abby was having a hard time letting go, and he didn't know how she would handle it when their son would leave for his first year.

"Thanks dad. Can we go get a compartment now?" asked Lily; wanting to get away from them as soon as she could.

"Yeah, are you done smothering us yet?" quipped Hermione.

"Yeah, get going," answered Harry, knowing they would never get to leave if it was up to Abby. "Just be good."

"Yes, be good!" Abby warned them.

"Don't worry, we will be!" the twins agreed as they ran off towards the train, yelling a quick goodbye back to their younger brother, who was glued to his mother.

A few minutes later, the train blew its whistle and then it was off. They waved goodbye to it, along with all the other parents; many of them people they had went to school with.

"You okay?" Harry asked Abby, who had tears running down her face.

"I will be…" she replied as she continued to watch the train go, until it was finally out of visual range. He hugged her for a moment, then, after Abby picked Sirius up and placed him onto her hip, they left the station, not needing to return until the first break, when the girls would return full of stories about their first few months at Hogwarts.


End file.
